


Wish Me a Merry Christmas

by lawlietismine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietismine/pseuds/lawlietismine
Summary: Viktor deposits another wet kiss on Yuuri’s exposed neck. He holds him between his strong arms and makes their lips meet in yet another languid kiss.





	Wish Me a Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to translate one of my old flashfic and this is the result TnT I'm sorry

Viktor deposits another wet kiss on Yuuri’s exposed neck. He holds him between his strong arms and makes their lips meet in yet another languid kiss.

They are both breathless and slowly recovering from the pleasure that has overwhelmed them just a moment ago while making love.

The room, rigorously full of Christmas decorations, is slightly illuminated by a small abat-jour on the bedside table, which reflects a delicate light on their faces.

Viktor loses himself for a little while, lost in his deep thoughts while looking at Yuuri’s big glowing eyes. He’s enchanted and feels entranced by the happiness that he reads in them, by the sincere love that they show, fixed on Viktor’s without esitation. The smile which outstretches his lips is reciprocated tenderly and it takes nothing else for Viktor to kiss the boy once again, again and again, while they hold each other under the comfortable duvet as if it’s their only reason to live.

“Happy birthday, Vitya” Yuuri whispers quietly, when they separate and take a moment to breathe, since it’s probably past midnight already. His voice is sweet, full of affection, and Viktor feels happy like he never felt before.

He loves Yuuri deeply, it’s an inevitable emotion, and Yuuri loves him too. This is the only thing that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr if you want (?) <https://lawlietismine.tumblr.com/>


End file.
